kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
ÇAMËRIA
http://www.forumishqiptar.com/showthread.php?t=67211&page=2 Nezir Myrta / SHPJEGIMI I EMRIT – ÇAMËRIA AMË E ÇAME – ÇAMËRIA Emri – Çamëria që përcakton toponomin në fjalë, si krahinë e ndame shqiptare, nga Trungu Amtar dhe që formohet në bazë të etninomit – çam (çami, çamët), derisot, nuk është hasë të jetë shpjeguar me një ethymologji të sigurtë, sipas linguistikës gjenetike domethënia e vet emrit, vetëmse, thohet se vie nga fjala – t’ çam, nga emri i lumit – Kallama (Thyamis) dhe dihet si territor dhe popullësi shqiptare (abëreshe), me aneksimin që iu bë Greqisë, me një histori të dhimbshme, me një kulturë të lashtë. Përkundër asimilimit të dhunshëm nga grekët, Çamëria arrinë të mbijetojë, me të gjitha forcat shpirtërore kulturore, duke ruajtur fshehtas: gjuhën shqipe (arbërishte), dokët e zakonet shqiptare, me një përbërje numerike banorësh, mbi tre milion shqiptarë, që njihen si arvanitas (arbanitas), arbëreshë të Greqisë. Sipas studjuesit, V. Rafailidhis prezenca arvanite në Greqi, fillon me mendimin e shprehur të tij, se: “Arvanitët, kjo farë e ashpër dhe krenare, e cila përllogaritet të jetë rreth tre (3) milion në shtetin e sotëm grek”, vazhdon të mbijetojë dhe të bëjë historinë, si një pjesë vitale e këtij vendi, mes stuhive të asimilimit dhe ruajtjes së origjinës’ - e vijon thënien studjuesi, Irakli Koçollari, për Arvanitët. Ndërsa, emri – arvanitas, si thirrje greqishte, është vet emri – arbanitas, arbanit (arban), i shqipes gege, që në mungesë të theksimit të tingullit – b, në greqishte, rrodhi theksimi i tingullit – v (b=v), në emrin tonë, që njihen sot – arvanitasit. Kjo fjalë gegënishte – arbanitas (arvanitas), si rrënjësore e lashtë illirishte, iu mbeti pikërisht, popullësisë shqiptare arbëreshe në Greqi, e cila e flet një gjuhë me idioma të lashtësisë, me një fonetikë historike që kërkon gjurmim të thellë linguistik, e që sot duket sikur një e folme gege e toske bashkë, si një tërësi uniteti të shqipes së hershme, një Toskërishte e përzier me rrënjet e ruajtura shumë më të hershme illiro-pellagsishte, nga sa i kanë sot vet dialektet e Gegënishtes dhe Toskërishtes së sotme, - sikur rrënjë të mbetura të një gjuhe të gjallë paraballkanike dhe PIE dhe e mbetur gjithmonshëm gjuhë e gjallë arbanite. Në arvanishte (arbërishte) të Çamërisë, sot mund të vërehet gërshetimi i dy elementeve gege-toske, sikur një lidhje koherente (anipse e tëholluar sa s’ka më ku të shkojë), na duket sikur shihet si një dritë e largët linguistike kryebote, apo fillbote të të folurit të njeriut – aqë janë ruajtur rrënjet e hershme pellgasishte. Gjuha shqipe e folur në Çamëri, mund të theksojmë se është pikëtakimi, apo pikëpjekja e dy dialekteve tona, gege e toske, me elemente të lashtësisë historiko-linguistike, si gërshetim dialektesh e nëndialektesh shqipe, si një gjuhë e ruajtur me elemente origjinale të rrënjeve illirishte. Ndoshta, kjo formë e ruajtjes së origjinalitetit rrënjësor linguistik në të folur, u ruajt në vetvete, ngase nuk u bë kurrfarë aplikimi i gjuhës së njësuar shqipe, si ndalim arbitrar hegjemonist grek, për tu shprehur zyrtarisht si gjuhë amtare e arbanitëve. Nuk pati një zyrtarizim të Arbanishtes, ngase është bija e Pellgasishtes, së lashtë, prej së cilës rrodhi vet kjo greqishtja e lashtë, duke mbuluar rrënjet arbanishte me ato greqishte të reja me sufiksalet – os. Nuk pat një formë dirigjimi nga askush për ta zyrtarizuar si gjuhë arbanite as krahas gjuhës greke dhe mbeti si dhunëti e natyrës në të folurit e çamëve (arvanitëve-arbanitëve), ku rrënjet e fjalëve shqipe në të folur popullor të çamëve, sikur xhveshin rrënjet greqishte dhe na lidhin me gjuhën e lashtë pellgazgjike. Gjuha e folur çame, duhet të shkruhet në origjinalin e saj të natyrës linguistike, sepse aty janë rrënjet e gjuhës Amë Pellgasishte shqipe, si gjuhë e natyrës shqipe të lashtë, ku kemi shumë burime studimesh në të folmen arbanishte (arvanishte), për thema të mëdha në gjurmimet illiristike PIE. Vlen të paraqesim shembuj të të folurit arbanitas (arvanitas), në shprehjet e dokeve e zakoneve të lashta, të shqiptimit të emërtimeve të sotme onomastike - qoftë antroponome, toponome, hidronome, epinome, apo edhe në lirikën dhe epikën popullore, sikurse mund të vërehet gërshetimi elementar gegë-toskë, në këto vargje të një kënge popullore arvanite: “Di fjalë çova Djevit / Të fala të të thetë, / Po Djevi nuk ta tha, / Se nuk e lanë retë”. Numrori – di (dy fjalë), folja – thetë (thotë), shprehja – ‘nuk ta tha’ dhe folja e vargut të fundit – lanë (nuk e lanë), janë veçoritë e illirishtes së lashtë, ku zëvëndësimi i zanores – y, me – i (y=i) sot është theksim i të folmes dibranishte, e cila është një e folme shumë e hershme illirishte, por që në gjuhë gërshetohet elementi gegë i foljes lanë (e lanë) si theksim i zanores hundore – a^ (se nuk e lanë retë), do të thotë se ende nuk e lanë retë, sikurse edhe në trajtën – nuk e lan (lanë). Kjo folje shqipe – la, si çështje e hapur fono-morfologjike shqipe ( la – lamja, e la – lanja, me la, e me lanë – për të larë, e për të lënë), edhepse janë bërë studime lidhur me to, ende nuk është arrijtë një shpjegim i plotë. Të folmen arvanite, unë e quaj – Arbanishtja e Lashtë PIE, gjuha e Dardhanusit, birit të Zojsit (Zeusit 2690-2615 p.e.r.), është gjuha e Hillionit, gjuha Trojane, illirishtja e fillit të të folurit dhe të të shkruarit të gjuhës së njeriut - Kuniformit, është filli i Pellgasishtes – e mbetur sot edhe në rrënjet e fjalëve të të folurit të Çamëve, në atë gjuhë të sotme natyrore, pa ndonjë rregullore të re, që duket një gjuhë e lirë, e trashiguar nëpër filizat arbanite, sikur një gjuhë e paprekur, si një gjuhë e lirë e natyrës shqipe, gjuhë e Natyrës Thotishte, si Geni gjenealogjik i gjuhës - Geni i Guhës Gege, që është themeli i çdo gjuhe indo-europiane (për atë edhe grekët nuk i quajnë çamët – arvëritas-arbëritas, por – arvanitas). Arbanishtja është filli i gjuhëve PIE. Arbanishtja është burimi kuniform i Linguistikës Gjenerale, e cila me plot të drejtë fuqimisht quhet – Arbanistika (që sot arbëreshët e Greqisë e kanë si shkencë linguistike – Arvanistika), sepse nga Arbanishtja burojnë të gjitha emërtimet: arabike, aramike, indo-europiane e më gjërë. Në Arbanishte, si gjuhë illiro- pellgasishte, sot gjinden jovetëm fillet e greqishtes së vjetër, por edhe fillet e indishtes së lashtë, sanskritishtes, fillet nga soni i skroles – soni i skrimit – që është zoni i shkrimit të shkroles së gjuhës së njeriut – shkrimi i shkronjes së zërit, apo i zërit të shkronjes abecedike (alfabetike). Emërtimet – arbanitas (arvanitas) dhe arbëresh, si dy forma gege-toske, ku e para njihet zyrtarisht, si arvanitas - ndërsa e dyta si njohje për arbëreshët e Greqisë dhe arbëreshët e Italisë, jovetëm që, reflektojnë një burim të përbashkët të shqipes, por edhe na e ofrojnë më afër syve të mendjes shqiptare vet illirishten pellgazgjike – ku, këto dy emërtime, lidhen direkt me kuniformin (arban-arbër), që vet forma e kunit, vie në shprehje edhe për atë njeriun që ban-bën arën (arbani-arbëri) – kuni si forma e parë e lavrimit të arës me ku^ (parmendë), poashtu edhe si formë kuni (lapsi), për shkrimin e shkrolës shqipe pellgasishte – Kuniformi, si Arbanishte illiro-pellgasishte. ETHYMOLOGJIA E FJALËVE – GEGË E TOSKË Sipas mendimit tim, etninomet – gegë dhe toskë, të cilët përbëjnë etninomin e sotëm gjeneral – shqiptar, ende janë pa një ethymologji të sigurtë dhe sikur duken si koncepte të veçuara gegënishte e toskërishte të shqipes, mendoj se kemi arritur në një ethymologji të sigurtë me këtë theori: Arbanishtja është Gegënishtja e cila formohet nga etninomi – gegë, që ka kuptimin – gjegjë, ai që gjegjet (Gega geget), gjegjet, përgjegjet, ku edhe u formua toponomi – Gegënia e Dradhanisë illire. Kurse – Arbërishtja është Toskërishtja, e cila fjalë vie nga fjala – toskë, me prejardhje nga Etruskishtja, që ethymologjia e fjalës – etrosk-etrusk, vie nga shprehja – e trojës (E Trojës, Troja illire – Hillioni – Illioni i Dardhanisë PIE), ku nga shprehja – e trojes, me kuptimin – ajo popullësi e Trojës Hillire, është thirrë – e Trojës – etrojes – etroske – etruske, nga rrënja fono-morfologjike - etrosk - etrusk (etruskan – Etruria, sot krahinë në Italinë e lashtë). Mbase, nga fjala e formuar – etrosk-etruskë, rrodhi fjala e shkurtë emërtuese – tosk – toskë – Toska – Toskëria e sotme shqiptare dhe (Toskana, toponom i sotëm në Itali), nga etninomi - toskë, toskan), si dhe toponomi i lashtë – Etruria, nga gjuha etruske (etroske – e trojes), në lidhje gjenealogjiko-linguistike me Amën illirishte paraballkanike, që sot është rrënja e saj – Toskërishtja, dialekti i Shqipes. Sepse Trojanët, pas Luftës së Trojës u shpërngulen sëpari në Ballkan nga Troja (Hillioni hillirian) dhe vijuan shtegëtimin në Apenine, ajo popullësia e Trojes – etroskët (etruskët), ku edhe formuan gjuhën dhe kulturën etruske të lashtë, e cila në realitet është një Arbërishte e lashtë. Fjala – toskë, sipas kësaj theorie, vjen duke u formuar në etapa kohore linguistike nëpër këto faza të të folurit: e Trojes –> e trosk –> etrosk (etrusk) –> trosk –> tosk –> toskë –> toska –> Toskëria -> Toskërishtja. Pra, emri – toskë, lidhet me Trojën PIE, me zgjërim onomastik dhe onomasiologjik në ujdhesat: Sicilia, Sardenja e Korzika, nga jugu italian i sotëm, me përhapje të gjërë Apenine, si rrjedhë e popullëzimit illiro-pellgazgjik, ku na dalin disa emërtime etninomesh – etrosk (etrusk) – arbëresh – latin – romak – ital (Italia e sotme), tëvona vijnë zgjërimet demografike – gal, galët (Galia - Franca e sotme) – sak (sakët, saksonët - Saksonia) - dhe – skot (skotët – Skotllanda e sotme), – si formë e arritjes dykrahëshe historike, përmes vijes gjenealogjike ballkanike dhe apenine, duke u takuar historikisht me rrënjet gjermanike (saksone, istveone dhe allemane) – nga përhapjet dardhane gege përmes Ballkanit, në zemër europiane me gjermanikët, e deri në pjesën veriore europiane të sotme. ETHYMOLOGJIA E EMRIT – ÇAMËRIA Etninomi – çam - i cli formoi pra toponomin - Çamëria , linguistikisht lidhet me hidronomin – Thyamis – që është emërtimi i lumit – Kallama, që sipas shpjegimit të shqipes, duhet të jetë me prejardhje nga fjala – kallam, kallamishte, si kuptim i konceptit – Thyama kallamishte, me shpjegim të emërtimit të kallinjve të kallamit, bimë barishte ujësore. E tash, kah e ka ethymologjinë e vet emri i hidronomit – Thyamis, i greqishtes së lashtë, mbetet për tu gjurmuar në këtë theori, si hipothezë linguistike, të cilën do ta shtrojmë në këtë studim. Emri – Thyamis, si emër lumi, mendojmë se përbëhet nga dy pjesë linguistike: thy + am + is (ku pjesa fundore – is, është sufiksi, prapashtesa e kompozitës), të cilat janë krejtësisht dy fjalë shqipe – një folje shqipe dhe një emër shqip. Pjesa e parë e emërtimit – thy – është folja shqipe – thy – thye – thyer (prej foljes me thye – për të thyer), në kuptimin e vetes së tretë të vetorit të shqipes – (u) thy (ai, ajo), në numrin njajës – kurse në shumësin e shqipes – (u) thyen (ata, ato), veta e tretë e vetorit dhe poashtu edhe e diftorit – (u) thyen (këta, këto), në formën e kohës së foljes në aoristit (e kryera e thjeshtë), ku sipas zgjedhimit të foljes në gramatikën shqipe duket kështu: Folja – thyer – aoristi – thy Koha e kryer e thjeshtë Numri njajës............................................ ...Numri shumës (u)theva(unë) ............................................ (u) thyem (na) (u)theve(ti) ................................................(u )thyet(ju) (u)thy(ai,ajo).................................... ........ (u) thyen (ata, ato) Pra, pjesa e parë e kompozitës – thyamis – thy, është folja shqipe, kurse, pjesa e dytë – am, (thy + am = thyam), është emri shqip illirisht – amë, ama (a^më, a^ma), ëma, në kuptimin amtar, e cila si formë fjalëformuese, bie në përfundim logjik të shprehjes shqipe – thy amë, thy ama (ëma), Ama e thyer, (u) thy ama e lumit (vendi kryesor esencial i shtratit të lumit), ku na rrjedhë emërtimi – thy+am(ë) = thyam(ë) – thy ama – Thyama, nga kuptimi i thyerjes së Amës pellgazgjike illire, si kompozitë e formuar – Thyam+is (nga sufiksi – is) = Thyamis. Mendojmë se, kjo ethymologji shqipe e emrit të hidronomit – Thyamis, lidhet linguistikisht shqip, me formën tjetër poashtu të shqipes, ku nga shprehja – thy amë, thy ama, rrodhi synonomi tjetër me kuptimin e njejtë – ça amë, ça ama, ku në vet foljen shqipe – thy, si fillesa e kompozitës – Thy + am + is = Thyamis, përgjigjet poashtu folja tjetër shqipe – ça (me ça, çamë, çamje, të çamit, të shkyemit – thyerja e amës, çarja e amës-ëmës), të thyemit e amës, thyemja e amës, apo çamja e amës (në kuptimin e njejtë: çamja e amës së lumit) – sipas shprehjes shqipe – ça am(ë), (u) ça ama. Pra, edhe ashtu sikurse tek hidronomi – Thyam(is), është synonomi – Ça+amë, (ça ama, ama e çame, ëma e çarë, e ndarë, nga një tërësi amtare – Ça (a)më = Çamë, ku me rënien e njerit tingull, zanores – a, si shëmangie fonetike shqipe, për të shprehur një emërtim më të shkurtë, të natyrshëm, sipas natyrës së gjuhës shqipe, rrodhi emërtimi – çamë (ça+amë). Kurse, përmes përcaktimit sufiksal, iu dha prapashtesa – ri, në trajtën e pashquar të emrit, respektivisht të toponomit – Çamëri (ça+amë+ri), kurse në trajtën e shquar të emrit-toponom mori fundesën a sufiksin – a, Çamëri+a = Çamëria, (ça+më+ri+a). Prej shprehjes – thy amë, në synonomin tjetër të shprehjes së njejtë – ça amë, vetëm me një ndryshim fonetik nga ai sufiksal i lashtë illirishte (is), në këtë – ri-a, na rrjedhë i njejti kuptim sikurse – Thyamis, poashtu edhe – Çamëria. Nga kuptimi i shprehjes – ça ama (nda ama – ndarë ëma-çarë ëma), si kuptim filozofik, i ndamjes së Amës pellgazgjike illire, mbeti si plotfuqishmëri linguistike edhe vet etninomi – çam (çami, çamët) – Çami i Çamërisë, Çamët e Çamërisë, Çamëria – si pjesë e ndarë, e çame nga trungu i hershëm pellgazgjik me Thanën illire (Thana –Ethana, Ethëna – Athenne – Athinë-a), poashtu edhe si pjesë e çame (e ndarë), edhe më vonë nga trungu illir – Shqipëria. Çamët, janë autoktonë në trojet e tyre paragreke, si pasardhës të përzierjes dardhane-etruske, ku na dokumentojnë shumë argumente të gjuhës së lashtë me elemente të përziera gege-toske, të dokeve e zakoneve, lirikës e epikës popullore dhe të cilët sot janë në tehirë të asimilimit e zhdukjes së pamëshirshme nga gjenealogjia amtare pellgazgjike, prej grekëve edhe sot si arbëresh të Greqisë, duke e ruajtur me shpirt ndërdhëmbë gjakun, gjuhën dhe kulturën arbërore! Ndërsa, disa studjues i marrin Çamët si ardhës, pas grekëve, që kjo theori është krejtësisht e pabazë shkencore, sepse aty, në ato troje shqiptare-illire, dembabadem është e ruajtur rrënja pellgazgjike – ku edhe si ilustrim robërie, authori, Tasos Vurnasi, duke na dhënë një përshkrim psiko-fizik dhe toponomastik, shprehet për këtë vend (atëbotë) të paçamë, të pandarë nga trolli arbëror, kështu: “është një vend sa një Grusht Dhe, i mbushur me shkëmbinj, hone e burime të ftoftë...Njerëzit, që banojnë në këto vende, ngjajnë shumë me tokën e tyre, janë të ashpër, të veshur hollë dhe hijerëndë”- ngase ajo hije e rëndë jo e tokës abërore, sa e pushtuesve shekullorë, i bie Çamërisë dhe të gjitha trojeve shqiptare ballkanike të çame (të ndara) dhunshëm, si hije e rëndë e pushtuesve, e mishëruar me hijen e rëndë të tokës arbërore dhe e skalitur në figurën psiko-fizike të çamit (arbëreshit, shqiptarit), arbanitit (arvanitasit), të të gjitha kohëve e deri sotekësaj dite... ETNINOMI - ÇAM Etninomi – çam, nomi etnik, emri etnik i çamëve, sot gjindet i çamë dhunshëm, i ndarë dhunshëm nga trungu arbëror i lashtë, ndërmjet dy periudhave historike dhe (para)historike, si synonom i drejtësisë pa shpatë në dorë (si aneksim Greqisë), duke marrë nëpër kohë emërtime të ndryshme – arvanitas, çam, arbanit, arbëresh, duket sikur në përflakje duke e ruajtur etnogjenezën amtare, por, që të gjitha janë fjalë shqipe të pastra ethymologjikisht. Arbanitët (arvanitasit), që duke e menduar vet fjalën, si emërtim kanë synonome edhe kulturore gjenealogjike, ku fjala – arban, rrodhi në fjalën – arvan, që arvanitët nuk munden ta ndryshojnë zyrtarisht mbase ia ndryshuan grekët, përmes tingullit – v (b=v), duke mbajtur emrin e hershëm – arbanit, me një ndryshim fonetik. – Kurse, etninomi – serv (servis), që poashtu grekët iu dhanë – serbëve, u ndryshua në të kundërten e kuptimit – serv (serb), duke e ngritur fonetikisht nga kuptimi – sherb (shërbëtor), serv (servis), në serb (serv=serb), kurse tek emri arban – arbanit, rrodhi e kundërta fonetike, duke e ulur karakterin substancial të emrit ne formën fonetike – arvan – arvanit, në vend që të mbetet në origjinal të emrit - arban – arbanit. Fjala – arvanitas, si fjalë në greqishte, nuk mund të ketë kurrfarë kuptimi në këtë formë, as nuk ka ndonjë ethymologjie tjetër (si fjalë e pakuptimtë e greqizuar), por, vetëm si fjalë shqipe – arbanit – arbanitas (arban-arbër), që nënkuptohet, banori i Arbërisë! Tash, etninomi – çam, i cili përkufizohet me një krahinë arbëreshe ë Greqi - Çamëria, a do të ishte më natyrshëm të thirret, etninomi – arban, (që grekët i thonë – arvan-arvanitas, ashtu sikurse edhe sllavët i thonë - arbanas), ngase etninomi – arban (Arbania), përfshinë të gjithë shqiptarët në jovetëm në Greqi, por, ashtu sikurse etninomi – shqiptar (alban), që përfshinë të gjithë shqiptarët ballkanik. Tre etninome – arban – arbëresh – shqiptar, përfshijnë të gjithë shqiptarët e botës, apo thjeshtë – Botën Shqiptare! Arbanishtja është Thotishtja – Illirishtja – Atllantishtja – Pellgasishtja, të cilat sot mund të përkufizohen a përcaktohen me një emër gjeneral – Shqipja. Etninomi – çam, është vetëm një emërtim i banorit të Çamërisë, që nuk përkufizon numrin e përgjithshëm të shqiptarëve nën pushtimin grek, ngase arbanët, arbërit shtrihen sot në mbi gysmën e Greqisë, e deri në Athinë, të shpërndarë e të asimiluar nëpër gati të gjitha ujdhesat egjeane, ku vet emërtimet e atyre ujdhesave, si toponome, janë krejtësisht me ethymologji të sigurtë shqipe. Arbanët, arbërit, shtrihen deri tek Gryka e Dardhanelleve dardhane, si pasardhës illiro-pellgazgjik, ku edhe në vet kulturën historiografike greke, janë ata arbanët-arbërit e lashtë e të vonshëm, që themeluan jovetëm historiografinë greke, por edhe vuan vet themelet e shtetit modern grek, ashtu, sikurse edhe e thotë edhe studjuesi arbëresh Aristidh Kola (Kolia), në veprat e veta, të cilat sikur po ngurrojnë të përhapen në gjuhën shqipe të sotme (ngase janë shkruar në greqishte), e ndoshta edhe për arsyena tjera. Authori, A. Kola, i cili edhe u helmua dhe vdiq, për veprimtarinë e tij famoze në lidhje me paraqitjen reale onomasiologjike dhe onomastike arbërore të “botës greke”, ashtu edhe sikur studjuesit më të hershëm edhe të huaj, që edhe vet perënditë greke i nxierrin me ethymologji të sigurtë shqipe, Kola ynë në veprat, e sidomos në atë ‘Gjuha e Perëndive’, na jep një studim shumëdimenzional të shpjegimit antroponomik dhe toponomastik shqip, apo siç e thotë ai, në Arbërishte. Authori, Kola, është i zhgënjyer me rastin e rënies në dekadencë kombëtare ekzistenciale të arbëreshëve të Greqisë, nën asimilimin e dhunshëm nga grekët, i cili edhe vet thotë: “ne i kemi çorruar vet sytë tanë me duart tona, duke e humbur identitetin tonë kombëtar shqiptar- arbëror...”, situatë kjo e cila edhe sot e kësaj dite, e dëmton imazhin e shqiptarit duke iu nënshtruar interesave politike greke, gjoja për fitimin e ekzistencës, jovetëm nga arbëreshët atje, por edhe nga shqiptarët pas rënies së komunizmit. SHPIRTI I ARBËRIT Etninomi – çam, është më i përvuajturi, më i dhëmbshmi rreth copave të çame, apo të ndara arbërore te etniteteve e tokave të pushtuara shqiptare ballkanike. Hijerarkitë politike, të cilat na çojnë deri në pesimizëm të madh, rreth ringjalljes së gjuhës e kulturës arbëreshe në Greqi (sikurse, dallon ringjallja në të gjitha aspektet e jetës kulturore tek Arbëreshët e Italisë, me një ruajtje etnogjenetike arbërore) – tek arbëreshët e Greqisë, sikur po zmadhohet edhe më tutje ky pesimizëm yni, nga niveli i ultë, i ngritjes politiko-ekonomike të shtetit shqiptar. Etninomi çam, është i flijuar, por kurrë i shkrirë tërësisht, sepse gjuha e kultura arbërore, do të mbijetojë në trojet e veta autoktone dhe të gjitha ato personalitete kulturore e historike të lindura nga Shpirti i Arbërit, si Anastas Kullurioti, Melina Merkuri etj., e deri tek shqiptari i lavdishëm, Merkur Bua (1517), Petro Bua Sklepa (Topalli) 1453, Theodor Buhali, Dhimiter Muhli, Centurion Zaharia (1448), Petro Bua (1397), Komneno Bua (1770) etj., ku siç thonë edhe historianët, si Marino Sanuto, njofton se: “Zoti dërgoi këtë masë shqiptare, nëpër këto territore të Thesalisë, vend në të cilin kohë më parë, po nga kjo rracë,ishin aty – rracë arvanitësh, siç thirren”. Mirëpo, shqiptarët arvanitas, gjithmonë i përdorën grekët për nevojat e tyre, më shumë se sa për vet nevojen shqiptare, sikurse bizantinët, turqit dhe grekët gjithmonë duke parë rrezik, i përdorën arvanitët, gjoja po luftojnë për tokën e tyre, derisa i shfrytëzuan në të mirën greke dhe kurrë më nuk i përmenden si shqiptarë, figurat arbanite (arvanitase). Çamëria përbëhet kryesisht nga katër krahina kryesore: Joanina, Thesprotia, Arta dhe Preveza, të cilat shpjegohen linguistikisht, si emërtime krejtësisht me ethymologji shqipe: Jonina, nga fjala emërtuese e pronorit të shqipes – jon(ë), Jona, si synonom me emërtimin e detit Jon dhe theksohet me një ndryshim fonetik – Janina (Jonina); Thesprotia, vjen nga fjala shqipe, emër – thes-i, ku përcaktohet vendi i tregëtisë, bartjes së mallrave (protothes), ku lidhet fonetikisht me foljen e lashtë të thotishtes shqipe të parë, me diftongun – the (thes), që përkufizon të thënurit, se çka ke ne thes, the, të thënurit për komunikim; Arta, vjen nga diftongu – ar, i arbërishtes, me kuptimin – ar, që gërshetohet artistikisht shkurt – Arta; Preveza, është kuptimi pregjenetik i toponomit, ku përcaktohet lashtësia e arbërit, ku edhe sot është pikëmbështetja e fillit të atdheut etnik shqiptar. Megjithë, ndërrimet e toponomeve arbërore illire: Spatani (Trikofaro), Galbaqi (Ella), Picari (Aetos), Varfanji (Parapotume), Arpika (Perdhika) etj., edhepse toponomastika arbërore është zbehur e greqizuar në përmasa të mëdha kohore, pas zhvendosjes me dhunë të arbëreshve nga trojet e tyre, popullëzimi me grekë, masakrat masive deri më 1936, në Paramintha, Filat, Pituljete, Gumenicë, Margellec, Pargë, Prevezë etj., ku me dhjetra mija arbërorë janë vrarë, masakruar nga pushtetarët grek dhe i kanë internuar me spastrim etnik, nëpër ishujt egjean – me qëllim, që grekët qeveritarë, t’i bindin fuqitë, se atje në ato toka nuk ka pasë kurrë shqiptarë, por grekë dhe sidomos me shkembimin e popullësisë arvanite (arbanite) me Turqinë, ku afër një milion çamë (mbi 870.000), i internuan në trojet turke, si shkëmbim me grekët – përsëri në trojet e Çamërisë ndihet e gjallë fryma arbërore, me gjuhë e kulturë të ruajtur, por ende pa një liri të fjalës, gjuhës e shkollimit amtar edhe as fillor, se lëre më universitar. Shqipja as që guxohet të flitet haptazi, lirisht sot në Greqi! Toponomet arbërore: Thiva, Livadhjavi, Ethana (Athina), Thesalia, Kërkyra, Beotia (Bardhia), Atika, Korinthi, Argolidha, Pelloponezi etj., edhe më 1373, ishin toka e popullësi shqiptare arbëreshe edhe sipas dokumenteve të arkivave europiane. Tëvona, njohim toponomet në zonën e Llias: Kagadhi, Kakaruka, Karatula, Kokla, Kurtesi, Kriekuqi, Likuresi, Gortina, Lopesi, e deri tek katundet e Korinthit: Mazaraqi, Mezi, Gerbeshi, - në Arkadia: Bedeni, Borgji, Sguro-hori, Basta, Suli, Spata, - në Petra: Kavashi, Likuresi, Maneshi, Basta, Haikali, Lopsi etj. Shqiptarët arbanitas, arbëreshë (arvanitas) gjithmonë të vendosur në këto treva illire. Nga Beotia, dokumentojnë toponomet e katundeve: Qirjaqi, Zerki, Zagara, Mazi, Martini, Elikona, Hostja...(mbi 30 soshë) – ku siç njoftojnë edhe studjuesit, A. Rubio, K. Biri - më 1383, kemi një numër të madh antroponomesh shqiptare, kur më 1377, gjinden dokumente të evidentuara me mbiemra shqiptarë, si: Kola, Noti, Pano, Panushi, Nushi, Tane, Nasho, Thaçi, Gogo, Dede, Laska, Laskari, Leka, Xhima, Llako, Ziko, Maro, Vjena etj. Konsulli freng Pukevilli, në Athinë (1687), thekson: “në Athinë banojnë 4.000 arvanitë. 3.000 grekë dhe nja 3.000 turq e të tjerë”, ku shqiptarët e lagjës Plakë të Athinës, thirreshin Plakej, ndërsa vet emri shqip – Athinë, është nga emri i përshtatur Ethanës illire – e thinë, e thime, e plakur – athinë, them për kuriozitetin historik, ngase edhe ishte vendi i të thinjurve (filozofëve, shkrimtarëve) dhe ky epitet – e thinë (a thinë), ka kuptimin e lashtësisë dhe të mënçurisë – e thinne (e thinme) e plakur me mënçurinë, si përvojë e diturisë së lashtësisë. Përveç, emërtimit Lagja Plakë, në Athinë kemi edhe tjera lagje të tilla me emërtime shqipe: Varri, Qifisja, Imito etj. Në Athinë, Atikë, Mesogjio e në rrethina periferike hetohet gjuha shqipe në emërtimet: e katundeve, vendkalimeve, emërtime urash, emra arash, livadhesh, kodrash, malesh, grykash, deri në zonat jugore e juglindore, sikurse janë katundet: Spata, Lopsi, Koroti, Kaliva, Qeratea, Markopullo, Kuçi, Thaçi, Sikamina, Bujati, Kamateru, Hasi, Avlona etj. Kah veriu: Liosha, Skurta, Krora, Kavasila, Kakonishkiri, Shkurta etj. Në rrugën lindje-perëndim (Thive-Elefsine) janë katundet: Mazi, Kriekuqi, Asopo, Kundura, Elefsina, Mandra etj. Në ishullin Hidra, sot banorët e lashtë shqiptarë arbëreshë, i ruajnë mbiemrat e tyre të lashtësisë, ku nga fillimet e shekullit 16. është banuar , ku kemi edhe sot poata mbiemra shqiptarësh të sotëm si: Manesi, Pepiza, Dale-s, Lale-ja, Lalejani, Tolias, Toja, Krie-la (kryelart), Mazi, kumis, Guma, Tunda, Valma, Gjika, Gjikaqis etj., si dhe mbiemra të banorve shqiptarë të ishujve tjerë kështu: në Zaqintho, Zguro, Matosi, Makri, Dushmani, Marmori, Doksara etj. Në Qefaloni: Kladha, Menaja, Lukisa, në Korfuz: Buo, Buziqi, Barbasi, Veruha, Golemi, Gerbeshi etj. Këto dokumente i gjejmë edhe janë disa nga arkivat Venedikase, ku ndër të tjera edhe shkruhet se evidentohet prezenca edhe e kolonëve shqiptarë, nga Kreta, e deri më thellë në Mesdhe, në ishullin e Qipros, ruhet një vendim i Senatit (30 Prill, 1541), “...të vendosen katër njësitë ushtarake të kalorësisë shqiptare, me komandantët, prijësat: Pavllo Bua, Repush Buziqi, Jorgji Gerbeshi dhe Aleksandër Gabriera...dhe të urdhërohen funksionarët tonë në Qipro, Kretë, Zaqintho, Qefaloni dhe ishuj të tjerë...”, ashtu sikurse edhe vet një këngë popullore arbëreshe, për zotërimin e tokave nga vet shqiptarët thotë: Të çanje diert e hekurta Ndë kastelle E Anapullit (Nafplios) E të vë flamurin tim .................................................. .... te kastelli Anapullit Te Anapullit e Methonit E të Koronit fushëmirë! (Folklori shqiptar) Ky është malli i arbanitëve (arvanitëve, arbëreshëve të Greqisë) nëpër shekuj, për ta kurorëzuar mbrojtjen e identitetit kombëtar shqiptar. Vet edhe fjala – Atikë, atika, vie nga fjala shqipe – at, ati, babai, si vendi i Atit – Atika, vendi i etërve, baballarëve. Shqiptarët i gjejmë në lashtësi, gati nëpër të gjithë ishujt egjean, apo sipas theorisë sime, ata janë ishujt egean – ishujt e Geges së Lashtë të Dardhanisë illire – e ge gega ( e gje gjegja) e gjenë Gega, si në ishujt: Zaqintha, Qefalonja, Kriekali, Lefkadha etj., ku sado që janë greqizuar emërtimet, përsëri rënjet ethymologjike janë shqipe-illirishte. Toponomet: Hasja, Kuçi, Thaçi, Mallakasta, Inofita, Kapandriti, Spata, Palini, Thiva, Beotia, Livadhjasa, Qiparisja, Hosja, Qifisja-ja, Minidhi, Kamatruja, Dafni etj., jovetëm që kanë qenë të banuara me shqiptarë gjithmonë, por ka dominuar elementi arbëresh, në trojet e veta autoktone, deri në formimin e shtetit modern grek, kur edhe vet shqiptarët sot njihen si arkitektët e atij shteti edhe nuk njihen as si shqiptarë nga grekët. Çamëria, sot është vetëm një krahinë shqiptare, që vuan mizorisht nën kthetrat greke, që edhe më fort vuan për pdrejtësinë e fuqive pas luftës së dytë botërore, që iu shkëput dhunshëm atdheut shqiptar. Mirëpo, një aspekt optimizmi na shton sot, Filli i shkencës linguistike Arvanitika, nga forcat intelektuale arbëreshe, anipse në gjuhën greke, premtojnë në përmbushjen e përkushtimit të mirëfilltë shkencor, me veprimtarinë botuese, lidhjet kulturore shqiptare, me studimet ethymologjike etj., ku të gjitha këto të dhëna dokumentojnë se në qendër të kulturës greke, ballëpërballë fallsifikimit të paskrupulltë të historisë së lashtë illiro-pellgazgjike, po shihet se po përtrihet sot e po ngritet i gjallë Shpirti i Arbërit! Shpirti i Arbërit Rron!...